Metroid Elite
by diggs06
Summary: After surviving the B.S.L. Incident, Samus evades the Federation, but ends up on an unexplored Planet investigating an explosion...


Metroid Mutation  
  
Original Metroid Story By Garret Odle  
  
Prologue  
  
"We're closing in on her, Captain."  
"Good. Keep on her."  
As the ADRIAN was getting closer, they readied their cannons. Once they had word of the B.S.L. Station incident, they were on the trail of their "felon". The Federation wasn't happy about that foolish mistake, so they sent out the ADRIAN for her capture. Keeping their distance, the ADRIAN made sure the bounty hunter didn't know about their presence. Her ship's radar capabilities weren't as large as the Federations. She would have to stand trial and defend her freedom based on her actions there. Her only help would be Adam Malkovich.  
The Federation was sure that both wouldn't cooperate with them. Adam had disobeyed them in order to destroy the only known source of the X virus. Samus had convinced the CO to let her go by bringing up her old friend, who was Adam himself. The Federation would not make the same mistake twice; Adam would be deleted, and Samus would be sent to Prison. Entering the Navigation Room was the Captain. His shiny, black boots made an echoed "tip-tap" as he walked towards his chair. His red suit was without wrinkle, and the bill of his hat shadowed his eyes. Sitting down, he talked to the lieutenant. "Status." "She is in range for the SMC's." The SMC was short for System Malfunction Cannons. "Perfect. Is she sighted in?" "Yes." "Be ready to fire." His face was staring ahead at the target. Breathing in, he scratched his mustache. He was just about to say fire when the Navigation Console alarm went off. "WARNING! INCOMING SPACE MINE! WARNING! INCOMING SPACE MINE!" "Oh, cra-." It was too late. Before anybody had the chance to get out of the Navigation Room, the ship's hull collided with the Space Mine, totally destroying it. The ship was knocked off course, and was headed straight towards the planet they were orbiting. It was engulfed in flames as the ship flew through the atmosphere. The crew frantically ran towards the escape pods, hoping to avoid a horrible but quick death. Most did, but some weren't as lucky. Before they pressed the Launch button, the ship crashed on the surface, leaving a fiery tomb for the remaining Federation.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her thoughts were racing. How could the Federation betray her? She put all of her trust in them, since they sent her on the most dangerous missions in order to maintain peace in the galaxy. Why would they have kept the Metroids there; did they not know about the danger of them evolving? Also, the fact that they were on their way to the Station while the SA-X's were on the loose bothered her. They were so foolish, so she did what she had to do. Even though it was the right thing, she would still be punished for it, so she was flying through the galaxy, in a place where she had never been before, hoping to evade the Federation. She put the ship on Autopilot and walked to the back of her ship for some rest. She hadn't slept in a long time; she was tired. Drifting off, her thoughts went from anger to relief, for she was comfortable and was sure Adam would navigate well. Her eyelids became heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Come here, Samus...you know better than to go near the water...come back inside, Samus...Mother has dinner waiting...  
  
Space Pirates...get the children and women to safety...Let's go Men...FOR K2-L...  
  
...  
  
Samus...Samus, wake up...it's me, your husband...Jake...do you remember me...you've been in a coma...for five years...I know you can hear me...come to my voice, Samus...  
  
The Etecoons and Dachoras started making noise, causing Samus to wake up. Quickly, she rose up and ran to the front of her ship and seen what they were making all the noise for. All she seen was the bright light of the large explosion. She was surprised; what could have caused the explosion?  
"Rise and Shine, Lady," Adam said. "Ha, ha. What planet is that, Adam?" "That planet is named 'Lorvin.'" Adam replied. "Not much else is known about it, other than that there are ancient ruins of a lost civilization named the 'Lorvins,' respectively. I suggest that you land here; the Federation might not find you." "I agree." Samus brought the ship through the atmosphere and landed in a clearing. She gazed around a while; a thick mist covered the surface. She only worried what would lurk inside. She walked around, the ground moist. Exploring her landing area a bit, she found a soft spot in the wall. It looked like somebody had set it up, hoping nobody would notice. She stood back, and fired a missile into it. The wall blew up, and she walked in. She took a couple steps, and felt the ground give in below her. She fell down what seemed a never-ending hole. She finally landed and looked about, finding different pathways, 4 to be exact. She traveled down the one to the way right. As she walked through for a while, she found a sign on the wall. "Lorvin – Desert." She brushed away excess dirt on the sign, finding a button underneath the words. She pressed it, which revealed a door. She ventured in, finding a cylindrical device. She stepped in, and disappeared. Samus had reappeared in the blink of an eye. She jumped back up, looking at her surroundings. She was in a desert, but where exactly was she? But, if she ever wanted to get back, all she had to do is just step in the device. She looked around to memorize where it was, in case she ever had to come back. She ventured further, coming to a big stairway leading up to a door. Pushing the door was no easy task, but she managed to push it open and enter. Inside was a sight to see. There were statues all around, and big altars with ancient writings on them. She stood in the center of the temple, and looked around. There were many doors here, also, so she took the one that was in the middle of the back wall. She ventured in with caution, into another room with statues. She wanted to see what they were, so she walked up to one. She looked at the base, and found some writing on it. "King Lorvina, ruler of the planet Lorvin. S.ve.. f..m....th. Dr..d." There was dust on the words, so she wiped it off. "Save us from the Dread." She started to walk away, only to turn back around due to the rumbling and grinding of stone. The statue's top had blown apart, revealing a skeletal-like monster. This monster had wings, horns, big claws, and sharp teeth. It roared in a very high pitched sound. Then it flew up, busting through the ceiling. It seems it wouldn't let her pass without a fight, so she did. She fired at it, not finding a place where it could be harmed. It turned and flew towards her, hoping to grab her. She barely dodged out of the way and fired a missile at it. It connected in the middle of his back. The monster screamed in agony. That must be its weakspot. She strafed around the room, avoiding fallen statues and broken down ceiling. When it would dive at her again, she would dodge it and fire a missile. After continuing the process, the creature stopped flapping its wings. It landed on the ground and it screeched something at her. "The Dread will corrupt you too! You.... Can't...ESCAPE!" It then let out a final screech, before it laid lifeless. She looked where the statue blew up, and found more writing. "We, the Lorvins, have found the origin of the Dread. We must stay away from that place, for if we even venture near it, we will be corrupted too. To all fellow brethren who read this, do not go near the C..e." The rest was chipped off. She looked around a bit more, learning a lot about the Lorvins. It seems they knew the Chozo, and often times had the Chozo help them. The Lorvins were lizards, different than the bird-like Chozo. They weren't as technologically advanced as the Chozo; building crude items instead of the more complicated ones built by the Chozo. There was only one thing that the Lorvins had over the Chozo: Teleporters. Since the Chozo spent most of their time building good things, the Lorvin were busy about travel, which is why they built such crude items. It also seemed that the Lorvin also believed that she would rise up and help them, much like the Chozo did. As she finished reading up on the Lorvin, she went back to the main room of the Temple, and took the right door. This led her to an empty room. She looked all over, not finding anything, except for a tile on the ground that was out of place. She walked towards it, and picked it up. It revealed a part of a door. She then removed the rest of the tiles and entered the door. This led her to a damp dark room, with piles of bones in every corner, and just one door. It seemed that the bones were stacked according to complexity, with little creatures in a pile, and more complex in another. She moved the bones to see if there was anything hidden under them, finding nothing, so she headed to the door. When she reached the door, it locked. A rumble was heard, and she turned around. From under the ground, rose what resembled a Space Pirate, but half of its skin hanging off. It charged at her with lightning speed, and knocked her to the wall. She jumped back up, and started shooting at him. It had no effect on him. She even charged her blaster, but it didn't have any effect. She thought a missile would work, so she fired one at him. It missed, and hit the wall. The explosion it caused seemed to blind him, as he started to stagger around. As he was staggering, the exposed bone started to glow, so she fired at it. Sure enough, this was his weak spot. She repeated the process of blinding him, then firing at the exposed bone. After a fierce battle, it screeched something. "You will become one of us!" He then fell over, and turned to dust. The door behind her opened, so she entered.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the middle of the room was a glowing sphere with blades. She walked up to it with fear and curiosity. Was it another enemy? She touched it, and felt a sudden shock go through her body. She looked around, then found some writing on the base of the ball. "Maru Mari - Blade." She then realized it; the Chozo and the Lorvins left it here for her to use. The door she used to get in there had locked, and she didn't have any way of leaving. She thought for a second. "The upgrade is in here for a reason." She laid a powerbomb, and found a wooden wall behind some rocks. She moved the rocks, then boosted through the wall. The upgrade worked perfectly. She cut through the wood, and was on her way to possibly gain more powerups.  
Her energy and missiles were low, so she needed to find a recharge station. On the other side of the wood, she unmorphed and started walking again. Her path was just a hallway that led her to another teleporter, along with a station right by it. She recharged, and stepped in the teleporter. It led her back to the outside, but it was in a very tall building. In the middle was a gigantic tower, with what seemed to be little steps around it, and at the base was a pool of an unknown substance. She stepped in it, and her energy dropped. Jumping out, she wondered why there would be that strong of a liquid around the tower. The only reasonable answer was that there was something at the top, and so she started to climb it. Just then, the tower started to rumble and the steps behind her started to fall. She ran up as fast as she could. Her suit couldn't handle the liquid goo at the base, and a fall from that height would leave her temporarily paralyzed. She made it to the top, to find her next upgrade. The upgrade itself was weird looking; the design resembled her old Varia Suit shoulders, but it had two extra edges on it. Scanning it, she found out the name of it, which was "Aero Suit." Taking the upgrade, she felt a huge rush of energy flow through her. She now had boosters on her shoulders: one for going up, and one for going side to side. As she looked around for an exit, the tower gave way underneath her, and she fell. As she reached the bottom, she panicked as she came closer to the liquid. When she entered it, her energy didn't drain. At the bottom, there was a long hallway. She ran down the hallway, and tried to stop as she came to a huge pit. Grabbing onto the ledge, she pulled herself back up. "A close one," she said. She ran back to where the hallway started. Then, she boosted back the other way, and ran over the pit and ignited her boosters. It didn't matter, because she kept running over the pit and busted through the door. On the other side was a very tall square room, with no exit but way up in the corner. The door behind her had collapsed, due to her running through it. She tried her boosters out, and she made it up. She opened the door, and in there were a bunch of Space Pirates, gathered around a strange object. She started to charge her blaster, when a sharp pain went through her back, and she was slammed up against the door, then she hit the ground. Her vision went blurry, then dark. She awoke, and she felt a tight squeeze around her midsection. She looked, and a big dragon was carrying her across a canyon. Ridley? Ridley had been in many of her missions, being stronger every one. Though it did look familiar, it was impossible that Ridley could have survived 4 battles. Still, the Space Pirates had brought him back before, so there still was a chance. But, it really didn't matter anyway, she thought. She decided it'd be best if she just let it carry her where it was ordered to carry her. After going over the canyon, it flew over an ocean, and dropped her above an island. Before she hit the ground, she used her boosters again, and landed on her feet safely. She watched as the dragon flew off in the distance. Then, she looked around the island. The island was big, full of trees, but no life was found on it. She did find a Federation suit with a skeleton in it. "Must've gotten dropped off here, too." She then started to look around for any way off. She couldn't find anything visible to the naked eye, so she started to blast the sand for a clue. Near the edge of the beach, she found an arrow made out of human bones, pointing outward to the arctic section of the planet. She looked back at the trees; she needed boosting space. She laid a Power Bomb in the center of the island, and she ran off into the water. Along the way, she found pieces of bridge collapsed around her. "That island must have been used for something," she thought. In no time she had reached the arctic section of the planet. She busted through the rock, which led her up a ramp. At the top of the ramp, she jumped, and she cleared a big gorge and landed safely on the other side. She kind of chuckled as she looked back, then headed through the door. Through this door led her to another amazing site. Ice crystals were glistening all around her. The Lorvins really had it good here, she thought as she ventured in deeper into the ice crystal cave. In the frozen walls were the bodies of the Lorvins. She walked up to one of the walls, and examined one of them. On the face was a design, which was a line going down the whole face. At the top of the head were two lines forming an arrow pointing down. Below that were two lines forming an arrow pointing up. At the end of the line were four lines that resembled a diamond. The clothes it wore resembled a robe, but the design on this particular one was different than the others. After looking at the Lorvin, she decided she'd try and free it. The ice surrounding it was really thick. I wonder if it's alive? She walked backwards, and fired a missile at the ice. The ice barely cracked, but the explosion echoed throughout the cave resulting in some stalactites falling. She ran out of the cave, blasting above her head, trying not to get hit with any stalactites. As she went through the next door, the Lorvin in which she tried to set free from the ice awoke, and after busting through, followed her. One the other side of the door, she decided to rest for a little bit, before venturing onward into the mysterious caves. She sat down by the wall, looking around in amazement. A lot of people would love to see this site, she said to herself. Just then, the door opened, and the Lorvin that had been chasing her stopped dead in his tracks, looking around for signs of life. He noticed her sitting by the wall, and ran up to her. He said in a raspy voice, "Was it you who tried to free me?" She jumped up in shock, and backed up against the wall. "Yes, it was." "I thank you for that. Who are you?" he asked. "I am Samus Aran, Interstellar Bounty Hunter of the galaxies. I was flying by your planet when I witnessed an explosion. I flew in to investigate, and to avert the Galactic Federation. Who are you?" He replied, "I am Chigniv, Prince of the Planet Lorvin."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Prince of Planet Lorvin, trapped down deep below the surface. Samus had many questions for him. "Chigniv, why are all of you frozen down here?" she asked. "When they came, they took all of us here, and to this day we have been down here, frozen. What year is it?" "20X5." "That long they have been here," he quietly said. "Who are they?" "The very reason why this planet is the way it is today." "The Space Pirates?" "Yes. Years ago, when the planet was peaceful and everybody obeyed my father, a strange object struck our planet, and they followed it here. They didn't know the exact location of where it hit, so they looked all over for it. One of our warriors stumbled across the object, and he took it to my father. He then took it, and hid it in an undisclosed location. Even I am unaware of its location." "I might have an idea on where that is," she replied. "While I was exploring your ruins, I stumbled across a door that was way up on a wall. There was a bunch of Space Pirates gathered around a weird object. I was just about to enter, when I was knocked unconscious by a dragon, and I was carried to an island off the coast. I ran here and found you, and that is where we are now. We have to go find the room to get the object that your father insisted on keeping secret." A dragon, Chigniv said in his subconscious. "I doubt that they left it in the room. When they heard you seen it, they probably moved it to another location. We will have to rely on your firepower and my knowledge of the planet to find this mysterious object."  
After learning more on the Lorvins from Chigniv, he and Samus exited the arctic region of the planet, and were back at the main teleport room. They decided to head to the fiery region of the planet, so they took the middle-left path and entered the teleporter there. Once there, they entered a cave at the base of a massive volcano. Inside it was very hard to see. Lava was shooting up in every direction, clouding the inside with a thick mist of heat. There was a very thin path to follow, but it was the only one, so they both walked cautiously on the path, watching for geysers. As they reached the other side, the path started to shake, and it started to cave in underneath them. Both jumped for safety, and landed in a small cave. Samus blasted the wall with a missile, and told Chigniv to get back. He ran to the back wall, and then a gigantic lavarock monster jumped out of the magma.  
This monster was gigantic. It could spray lava out of its mouth, and could reach all across the inside of the volcano with its arms. Samus tried everything in her power to try and destroy the monster, but nothing was working. As she was firing, a couple of stray missiles had hit the ceiling of the volcano, causing it to collapse. She ran and grabbed Chigniv, and headed out before the whole volcano fell in on both of them. After they were free from danger, they both set off again. Before long, they reached a dead end. Samus had shot every wall with a missile, hoping to find a weak one. Unfortunately, none of them were. Chigniv asked her to step aside, and he walked toward the left wall. He got down on the ground, and removed a stone from the bottom of the wall. The walls started to shake, and the door slid open. It led to a long spiral staircase, which went down. Samus went in first, followed by Chigniv. At the base of the stairs, Samus was astounded.  
Down the stairs lay a crystal clear pool at least 100 ft below, with towering waterfalls gushing down the sides. The walls glistened with crystals. Chigniv went forward and jumped off, diving into the water. Samus decided he knew where he was going, so she followed him. Underneath the water was a cave. They both went through, eventually ending up back at dry land. Ahead was a door, so they entered. Inside was another magnificent site. It was the throne room of the King. The throne was massive; it towered at least 50 feet, with a grand staircase leading to it. On either side were two smaller chairs: one for the prince, and one for the queen. Surrounding the room once again were the crystal walls. The whole room just shined. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen before. "Why were you guys so secluded to the outside world?" she asked. "We wanted outsiders to think that this planet was deserted, so nobody would come and try to kill us off," he replied. He walked behind the throne to another door, and Samus followed right behind him. They entered the door, and there was a shaft that led up at an angle, and there was no other way through. She was wondering how they were going to get up; the shaft was too steep to climb. Then Chigniv walked over to the wall, and pressed a rock. A switch with a handprint opened up in the wall, and he pressed his hand on it. The shaft shook, and a platform came to the bottom where they were. Stepping on the platform, Samus looked up. The shaft looked like it never ended. Chigniv used another switch, and the platform went on its journey upward. As the platform approached the top, it slowed down. Just as it reached the top, it stopped. They went to get off, but the platform started to creak and grind. It then went back down at an incredible speed, catching the two off guard, making them both fall over. They were just about to the bottom, and it didn't stop. Samus grabbed Chigniv and pulled him close to her and shielded him. The platform then smashed through the floor and was dropping down into an abyss. Samus jumped up and looked where they were. There was a place below them where they could safely land, so she told Chigniv to get a good grip on anything, and to hang on. The platform smashed onto the rock, shattering it. They were both a little shaken, but they were okay. "Where are we?" she asked. "We are beneath the surface. I have never been down here before," he replied. "But someone has..." Samus said as she pointed to the dragon. "That is the dragon that carried me to that island earlier." Chigniv said, "That is no dragon, that is my Father."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Your Father!?" she exclaimed. "How is that your father? Your father was the king of this planet, and that is a gigantic dragon ready to kill us!" "He was one of the unlucky ones who had come in contact with the evil. It transformed him into the monstrosity you see in front of you. It destroyed his mind; he now only obeys direct orders from whoever-or whatever-is the source of the evil," he replied.  
The King of Lorvina was staring menacingly at them both, and then he let out a terrifying roar, and flew towards them. Samus dove to knock Chigniv out of the way and she was hit, sending her flying off the edge. Barely grabbing the ledge, she pulled herself up, and got back on her feet just in time to blast the gigantic beast before he hit Chigniv. He let out another roar, then he flew forward and grabbed Chigniv, and jumped up, flying off into the abyss surrounding Samus. She was now alone, on a lone platform, in the middle of the planet. She could hear the roar of Chigniv's father echoing off the walls.  
She looked around, find nowhere to walk across the platforms. She decided she would put her new suit to use: She looked for the closed platform to go to, and ignited her shoulder thrusters, and flew towards it. She safely landed, and continued the process, trying to follow the path that the dragon took Chigniv. As she made her way, it kept getting darker, deeper, and noisier. Creatures started to show up, and low rumbles could be heard in the walls. A chill ran down her back. As she was approaching another platform, a big worm busted through the wall, biting her, and carrying her through the tunnels in the walls. It was carrying her at such high speeds that she couldn't tell which way she was going. As the worm was carrying her, she hit her head on a rock that was sticking out of the wall. It went instantly black.  
When she regained consciousness again, she had stopped moving. She didn't know where she was; she was no longer in the caves, but in some completely different area. There was vegetation and light, along with little insects buzzing around. But the insects weren't the only life where she was. Monkey-like animals and creatures that resembled lions, bears, and a lot of other different species were running about. This confused Samus: on her journey through the mysterious planet, never had she even thought about this being here. The whole planet seemed dead; but that is what the Lorvins wanted it to appear. But stranger things have happened, so she decided to accept it for now, and ask Chigniv later. Her main objective right now was to find her way to Chigniv, wherever that may be.  
Samus looked around the area for any way out, finding one that led towards mountains off in the distance. Making sure that there was no other way, she headed towards the tall mountains. On her way there, the animals kept getting scarcer, and the vegetation seemed to die. By the time she got halfway there, all that was around was bare rock. As she got closer to the mountain, she found out that it was a massive volcano. This one had surpassed anything she had ever seen. She couldn't see the top; a ring of clouds was surrounding the tall mountain. She ran to the base of the volcano, and blasted herself a door to walk into. She was greeted by slap that knocked her to the ground. The monster she had fought earlier was not happy. Samus got up, shook her head, and was ready for a fight. She quickly looked at her surroundings: there was a clear path all the way around, so there would be no problem strafing. She started firing missiles at the monster's face. To her surprise, it made the creature become a darker red. She figured it must have been working, so she kept firing missiles. He started to steam. As she fired another missile, the monster shot a concentrated blast of magma towards her. It came at such a speed she couldn't avoid it. The force knocked her into the wall, leaving a foot deep crater. She jumped back up, and tried to find another way to fight it. As she regained her balance, she felt a sharp, piercing pain in her right arm. As she looked at it, a look of terror went over her face. The blast had knocked her into the wall, causing a sharp rock to go into her blaster arm. She tried to fire her blaster, but the pain was so excruciating. The rock had left her unarmed, so she decided it'd be best if she left. She made a run for the hole she made in the side of the volcano, but the monster noticed where she was going, and he shot at the wall above the door, causing the hole to be covered up. As she watched her only escape route be destroyed, the monster let out a small, quick grunt. Is that thing LAUGHING at me? It was; she couldn't believe it. She was now left with her morph ball bombs. Her bombs. Wait a minute, she said. She looked at her surroundings again, but closer this time. As she looked around, she found some parts of the walls to be weak. She bombed one of them, and sure enough, there was a door behind it. She ran in, but there was nothing. It stopped. Samus went back into the main room, and bombed each wall. In one of the walls, she found the thing that saved her life. As she walked in, she stepped on a switch, and a shockwave went through the entire volcano. She turned around, only to see the monster just standing there. It wasn't moving. Odd, she said. Just then, she felt a rumble, and the monster cracked up, then crumbled into the magma. Phew. That was close.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Still feeling the pain in her arm, she looked around for an exit. She bombed a wall, and found another doorway. Walking in, she felt the ground give in below her. Again she fell down a dark hole. She hit the ground, and found nothing down there. There was no exit so she used her only thing: her bombs. She bombed each wall, and found a wall that sounded hollow. She morphed into her ball and boosted through it, cutting it into pieces. Inside she was hit with a blinding light.  
The light was reflecting off of a beautiful lake. The cave surrounded it still, so she wasn't at the surface, but she must have been close. The light was coming out of a hole in the roof of the cave. She looked at her surroundings, and found nothing. Bombing the walls still didn't reveal anything. She then did the only thing she could think of, and that was to go to the bottom of the lake and see if there was anything down there useful. She descended into the lake, and soon reached the bottom. There wasn't a path to the other side, so she was at a dead end. Then she bombed the walls in the lake, and there wasn't anything there either. She then bombed the floor, and she was launched up in an explosion.  
The explosion propelled her up through the ceiling, completely destroying it except for a small pillar, which then fell down into the lake. When Samus stood up and looked down, there was a small glint resonating from the pillar. She then went down to the pillar, and seen something she had seen before. On the pillar was the item she was looking for. Good hiding spot. She retrieved the item, and instantly her arm was healed. But there was something else going on inside. It wasn't a good thing, either. It was a fiery feeling, but it really didn't hurt. She looked down, and the joints on the suit were glowing. Very odd... She fired her blaster, and a gigantic concentration of energy was shot out. It was so powerful it created a hole in the wall of the lake, causing the lake to empty. When it was almost completely drained out except for the shallow stuff that was too low for the hole, she looked out of the hole.  
The water drained out of the lake short-circuited the electronics in the next room. In a glass tube was a giant Metroid, but it wasn't alone. The Metroid was fused with a Space Pirate. It wasn't one of the minor ones either. This Pirate was huge. The Metroid was latched to the Pirate's back, and the nerve endings were protruding out of the Metroids skin and were connected to its head, legs, arms, and its back. The Pirate wasn't moving, so it was in homeostasis. Just then, Samus heard the noise of rocks crushing beneath something's feet. She felt as if something was just staring at her; the feeling alone gave her a chill. She turned quickly to see Chigniv. She was relieved to see him, but he wasn't the same towards her. She felt a lump in her throat as she actually looked at Chigniv to see the horror.  
His eyes were pure red; no pupils. His clothes were ripped. As she backed up to the wall, she noticed something different. There were little objects sticking out of him; appendages and all. She thought for a second, then remembered the Space Pirate in that tube. They got him too. She faked to the left, jumped to the right, and seen it. The Metroid had sunk its tusks into his back, and was latched on tight. The nerve endings were pulsating, pumping Chigniv with some unknown liquid residing at the bottom of the Metroid. She dashed around him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab the Metroid. As she went for the grab, he turned around and knocked her all the way across the room. She was hit with such force she made a crater in the wall. As she shook it off, she opened her eyes, only to see him right in front of her. He swung again, but she jumped out of the way, causing him to hit the wall. He did nothing but turn and look right at her again. I've got to get that thing off of him, before I'm history. She decided the only way was an aerial attack, so she started her boosters and flew up to the top. She then did a flip, and boosted strait down at him, aiming for his back. As she got closer he became aware of what she was doing, and jumped out of the way. He wasn't quick enough, as she grabbed the Metroid and pulled it off of him. The nerve endings made a snap that made her cringe, but she kept her grip. Chigniv hit the ground, unconscious. The Metroid was lightly squealing, so she threw it down, and blasted it. After the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but a hole where the Metroid laid. She picked up Chigniv and brought him to the shallow water and threw some on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, and they weren't red anymore, so she knew he was normal again. "Wh...Where am...I?" he asked softly. "I'm not sure, but where ever it is, it must be close to where the 'Evil' is," she replied. "Look." She pointed out where the Space Pirate was, and he looked out. He gasped. "What are they doing?!" he screamed. She said, "I don't know, but I think we should be quiet, we don't want to wake the one who is sleeping right now. I have a question, though. Where did you come from?" "Beats me. I can't remember anything after the Pirates knocked me out. It was like one of those things where you are asleep...but you aren't dreaming. It's just dark...except for the flashes." "Well," she said, "The only thing we can do now is get out of here." Just as she started walking, she felt the burning again, but it was worse this time. It made her jolt, causing her shoot her blaster. It went off like a machine gun. She was in shock, so she couldn't stop. Chigniv ducked down, trying to avoid the stream of blasts. The wall that originally had the hole in it wasn't there anymore, but there was something else missing. The Pirate.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The tube had been shattered by one of Samus' blasts.  
"I...I don't know what is wrong with me..." she said. "Ever since I retrieved that item, I have had this weird-"  
"Item?" he interrupted. "What item? What did it look like?"  
"It had the statue of one of you, a Chozo, and in the middle was...I forget."  
"Oh-no. This isn't good."  
"Why?"  
"That was the thing the Space Pirates were looking for. While I was held prisoner, I heard some of them talking about it. They called it the 'Evolutionary Annihilator.' It was originally used in one of their projects, called 'Project Sagittarius'. The guinea pig for this project was one of our people, but he became too powerful and he destroyed himself. After that the leader of the Space Pirates, Ridley, decided it was going to be used for their projects they are conducting here, and they put it in storage, which you destroyed."  
She replied, "Where did it come from? Why was it so powerful? Why were Chozo and Lorvins on it?"  
"It originated from when we were still part of the Galactic Federation. We teamed up with the Chozo to build a weapon strong enough to fend off all opposing forces. We each made statues harnessing sufficient power to equal five blasts from one of the defense turret's fully charged shots at the Federation's Base of Operations. When we put the two together, there was still room in the middle for one more statue, but no one was willing to contribute, for they weren't as advanced as we were. They could only make theirs equal one to two blasts." He continued, "After that, the Federation decided that there was no need for something of that magnitude necessary for defense, so they scrapped the project. Then, they came. They all came. They invaded the B.o.O. and totally destroyed it. One of them grabbed the statues and took off. Only few lived to tell both the Chozo and us about the incident. If you were wondering, the middle was a statue of Ridley, which represented the Space Pirates, understandably. Altogether the power was devastating. It could destroy an entire ship with one blast. "...But why was I able to use it? And why am I not dead yet?"  
"Your Chozo blood. If you didn't have it, you would have been instantly killed. And you won't be dead for some time. The little spasms that you are having are the side effects of it. The item only uses short bursts of energy. If it used it all at once, you would have imploded. Luckily, you are still alive, but we haven't much time. If we hurry, we can save your life, but it is gonna take some of me, and some of a Space Pirate."  
They both went through the hole in the wall and found a door on the opposite side. They didn't need to use the door though. Since the Space Pirate couldn't fit through the door, he made his own exit. They decided it would be easier to follow him and get his blood so Samus could survive. They both knew how dangerous the task was in front of them, especially Samus, but either didn't care. In the little time they had known each other, they had trust for one another. Samus' survival was the main objective, and if that meant that Chigniv had to sacrifice himself, he would. The Space Pirate's blood would be no easy task, but both were willing to give themselves in order to save Chigniv's planet, and maybe the universe itself.  
As they followed the path of destruction made by the Pirate, they noticed where it was heading: the core. "That must be where their base is. But why would it be running there? Unless..." Samus thought, but never finished. All the way through the caverns they could hear the echoes of the Pirate's roars and the smashing of it breaking through the cavern walls. As they kept getting deeper, the roars kept getting closer, so they stopped. Both waited a while until they were sure they were safe, then they continued, deeper and deeper into Planet Lorvin.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"They are coming."  
"Who?"  
"The Hunter and her friend. I seen them."  
"Where were they?"  
"They were in the Clear Lake. The Hunter mistakenly emptied it, and in the process, freed me. I doubt they will make it here though."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because the Hunter mistakenly acquired the 'Evolutionary Annihilator.' She almost caused the death of her companion then. It is only a matter of time before it totally controls her body."  
"Good. Good"  
"Should we set up defense? There is always a slight chance they might make it. We wouldn't want to be caught off guard."  
"Yes. Only Troopers and Shadows, though. We can't send you or the other M.E.s out yet."  
"Affirmative."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As they both ventured deeper into the caves, they both kept looking around nervously. Then, Samus was overcome by the burning again, and went into another spasm. Chigniv ran to and hid behind a stalagmite, hoping she wouldn't blast it. As the last large concentration knocked out a stalactite, she hit the ground, almost breathless. "It...keeps getting...worse. Unh...I don't know...how much...more my bod...dy can take..." "Its okay. You will be fine. I am sure we are only a little bit away from the Space Pirate's main facility." Chigniv helped Samus to her feet, where she tried to recuperate. Catching her breath, they started walking again. Then, they heard an echo of something exploding. "Uh-oh," Samus said. "I think we should start running," Chigniv replied. The explosion was caused by one of her blasts. The cave started to rumble. They both took off running, Samus shooting above both her and Chigniv to keep the rubble from landing on either of them. As she gained speed, she stopped shooting and grabbed Chigniv. She was had such velocity that it was too hard for her to stop running as she approached a wall. She guarded Chigniv's head with her arm to make sure he wasn't harmed as they crashed through. Through the wall wasn't the place they were looking for, but it was full of Pirates. Just from where they were, there were at least ten tubes from left to right, all occupied by the same Pirate they had seen earlier. Samus walked up to one of the tubes and scanned the information on the screen:  
  
Morphology: Metroid Elite Pirate State: Homeostasis Time in Homeostasis: One Deca-cycle Rations: None Weapons: Combination of Wave, Plasma technology for blaster  
Forearm Mounted Giga Rifle with charge capability  
Missile Launcher with homing capability  
Extendable Claws for both hands  
Metroid can latch on and hold onto victim  
Other Specifications: Metroid was fused with Elite Pirate exactly one- half Deca-cycle from which it was put in homeostasis. Health signs are normal. Metroid still has side effect towards cold. If frozen, the Pirate will be also, due to the nerve endings. Work on shield has been unsuccessful. Results have left Science Team researching for indestructible substances, but so far none have been found. Previous attempts left Pirates horribly disfigured or dead.  
  
"These guys look like trouble," Chigniv said. "I think we should leave. Nobody likes to be woken up from a nap."  
Samus replied, nervously, "I agree. We must find a lesser Pirate." They both went to exit the storage room. Unfortunately, the same thing happened as before: Samus' booster caused their doorway to cave in. They turned back to face the Elite Pirates. They looked up, and found something that could save their lives. Up at the top was a beam of light coming from the cave wall. If they could get up there, they would be safe, and be on their way. But, if they wake up even one Pirate, they were as good as dead, for it would be like the Domino Effect; if one wakes, it is sure to wake the others. They only place they could stand was on top of the tubes, so Samus grabbed Chigniv and flew him up there. She set him down, and asked if he would take his robe off and set it down. He did, and she landed on it to make sure she didn't make a lot of noise. From where they were now, they could easily see that the crack wasn't big enough for them to fit. The only way was for her to shoot a missile, grab Chigniv again, and fly as fast as she could out of there, to make sure they would be safe. Before she would do that, though, she flew up and looked out the crack to see if they would be safe on that side. It was clear, so she flew back down, and aimed up at the wall. She fired off a missile, and blew open a bigger hole. She grabbed her friend, and flew off to the hole. They landed on the other side, and it was recognizable to Samus, for it was where she landed. But, they weren't home free yet. The only thing left of her ship was a smoldering pile of ash and metal inside a crater. There were no sign of the Etecoons or Dachoras, so they must have either escaped or were taken by the Pirates. She was disappointed that now she wouldn't have anything or anybody to talk to, since Adam Malkovich was gone. She put it behind her, and she took Chigniv to where she fell down when she first arrived. Instead of going to the desert, Chigniv lead her to the middle-left door. There was no writing by the button, so she didn't know where she was going. "Where does this lead?" she asked. "A secret place. Follow me." Instead of pressing the button clearly seen, he pushed a rock above the switch, revealing another teleporter. He walked towards it, stepped in, and disappeared. She followed him. She reappeared in a place that looked very familiar. Standing up, she looked around her, and noticed something that freaked her out. Chigniv was walking through the cave, but he was on the ceiling. The path that led from the teleporter did lead there, so she wasn't seeing things. Again, she would put that out of her mind for now, and focus on what was important: saving her life. It would only be a matter of time before she would have another spasm, which could - and probably would - kill her. "Are you coming?" Chigniv asked. "...Yeah...Yeah, I'm coming," she said with a feeling of uneasiness. She started walking, and tensed up as she went up on the ceiling. The path was winding around the cave. It was the most bizarre thing she has ever experienced. She ran to catch up with Chigniv, and started asking him questions. "May I ask...why are we walking on the ceiling?" "Ah," he replied, "I thought you would ask. This place is actually the location of another Galactic Federation secret project. Codenamed "A.G., for Anti-Gravity, the Federation had worked on it for years, until they had perfected it. They worked on it in our planet in order to make sure it was safe. The reason nobody is down here now is what I told you before; when the Pirates took out the B.o.O, all who were a part of it were killed. To this day none have come here. Now it is – or was - used for training and hiding from anyone who invades our planet. "Oh. But, if that's the case, why are we here?" "I'll show you." They continued on their way, walking the winding path through the cave. As they came to a door, Chigniv ran ahead and pressed a button that opened it. He ran in first, followed by Samus. Through the door led to a gigantic room. Samus looked around, and noticed something different about it. In the upper right corner was a dark object. She pointed up there, and Chigniv and her ran to it. As they got closer, they saw what it was. A Lorvin.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
They both ran quicker now, to get to the Lorvin. He was sitting with his back against the wall, and he was holding his chest. They knelt by his side, and noticed the blood covering his hand. He was lightly moaning; the pain was too unbearable. Samus talked to him first.  
"What happened to you?" The Lorvin looked up, and had a look of terror over his face. He barely moved his mouth when he talked.  
"Unh...oh...is that you, Chigniv? G...g...great to see you...again. Oh...I was...walking through...the desert...when I...I was attacked...by a...oh...group of Space...Pirates."  
His breathing was restricted. Chigniv then asked him to move his arm. Slowly, the Lorvin picked up his arm and laid it on his leg. Now they could see why he was in so much pain. The Space Pirates had blown a hole through him, barely missing his lungs. He was grunting harder now; he was going to die soon. Chigniv asked him another question.  
"Do you know where they were heading?"  
"Unh...they were going...to the...Flowing...Well...hurry." As he said that, he fell over, lifeless. Both of them put their heads down.  
"Slow and painful way to die," Samus said. She looked up, and watched as the body crumbled into nothingness. Everything of him was gone. After it disappeared, something hit the ground with a tiny tink. Samus walked closer and picked it up. It was a fragment of Space Pirate claw.  
"Chigniv, look! I can be saved!" As he looked up, the sadness stayed in his eyes, but he smiled.  
"Good. All we have to do is extract it, some of mine, and you are healthy again. But we have to hurry, for it is only a matter of time before the 'Evolutionary Annihilator' destroys you." She handed the fragment to Chigniv, who put it in his remaining clothes. They stood up and headed through the only other door in the area. The next area was as big, but it was occupied with hi-tech machinery. One of these things caught her eye. Lying to the right of the room was a beautiful ship, its shine gleaming off her visor. She ran to it, followed by Chigniv.  
The design was beautiful. It had wings that could be folded in for quick evasion, a sleek, aerodynamic design, and big thrusters for extra speed.  
"I see you like the ship," he said with a chuckle. "This was also a project of the Federation. They built it with the best technology, making this the most powerful gunship by far. Again, nobody knew of its existence, so we kept it here in case of an invasion."  
"Wow. I might need this..."  
"You will need it. When you decide to leave, you can take it."  
"Great. Thanks." With that, he walked to the door that was across the other side. After Samus caught up, they went through. In this room were many doors. Without hesitation, he walked to the one that was all the way to the left.  
"Where do all these lead?" Samus asked.  
"Storage rooms," Chigniv replied. "The Federation kept all their munitions here. We kept them here for safety reasons. The Federation had very advanced weaponry."  
"So, the Federation used your planets and you for a secondary defense? How nice of them. Well, if these are storage rooms, why are we going in this particular one?" Samus asked.  
"Simple," Chigniv replied. "This one has a secret in it. You'll see." He opened the door and walked in. She followed him and seen what the secret was. Just inside was a wall composed of metal crates full of weapons. Chigniv put his hands at the bottom, and began to lift. With little effort, the whole wall began to retract in the ceiling. He walked in, followed by Samus. Inside was a spiral staircase composed of rocks. They were very poorly put together, but they worked, she thought. At the base was a familiar site. It opened up into a large room, and in the middle was an elevator  
"Wait a minute," she said. "I thought you guys were the travel ones. Back before you had the teleporters, and now I see a Chozo elevator. Can you fill me in on this?"  
  
"Yes. We didn't always have teleporters. No, we used those after spending many cycles researching the project. In the meantime, we used the Chozo's idea of traveling."  
"Well, where does this lead?"  
"This leads to what made my father the monstrosity he is; this leads to the core.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"The core", Samus thought. "That's what that said back in the temple." They both walked on the elevator and were headed downwards. The shaft was rather long, but it went fast, so they were at the bottom in a short time. After it came to a stop, they stepped off and went through the door on the left.  
"This way." Chigniv took a left in the next room. Samus followed, only to see Chigniv suddenly stop and back up against the wall. He motioned her to do the same. He brought his finger to his mouth, signaling for quiet, then he slowly crept along to the door. He peeked his head in front of the door, looking in for something. He turned to Samus and motioned her again to come with him. He disappeared behind the door, with her following. She readied her blaster in case, and headed in. Inside was what they were looking for.  
"The Flowing Well. The pure waters pouring down for all Lorvins. This has been a symbol of our Race for many generations." The Well had a Giant Lorvin pouring water out of a vase into a tub at the base, which resembled a snake. The water was pouring down slowly, causing a slight splash as it reached the pool below it.  
"Where do we go next?" Samus asked.  
"Through this arch." Samus looked at the Lorvin once again; his face had a sad expression. The whole thing was exquisitely detailed, down to the wrinkles on the robe, and the scales on the snake's back. The room was rather large, and the Well took up most of it.  
As they walked into the next room, it went dark. Samus flipped on her Heat Vision visor to see. There were a couple of heat signatures; one from Chigniv, the others from Federation Troops.  
"Hello, Samus."  
"RUN!" Samus said. Her and Chigniv ran back through to the main room and took the other door. They hid on each side and waited. The Federation ran through, not noticing them. When the coast was clear, they headed back through the arch to where they seen the Troops. There were stairs spiraling up the walls to the top. Chigniv started to run up, but Samus grabbed him and flew to the top. She set him down, landed, and took off, following him as he ran frantically down the corridor. She barely caught a glimpse of his feet as he made his way through each turn. When she caught up to him, he was staring at something. When she looked up, she saw it too.  
The Federation Ship ADRIAN.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"So that is what caused the explosion," said Samus. The ship was completely destroyed, blackened from the burning. Its collision took out a couple of rooms; bricks were lying all over, some broken statues were laying down, shattered into many different pieces. Chigniv was rather angry with this; his history was in those rooms. The Pirates had already salvaged some of the items from the ship and had set up some forces inside it. Both of them figured it would be safer outside, but there was no where else to go, since the ship took out most of the passageways. The only way out was through. "Well, I was safe the whole time. The Federation had it coming; I did nothing wrong," Samus said. Chigniv went in after Samus, since he had nothing to fight the Pirates with. The forces inside would be thick, so they had to be on their guard. if they listened, they could hear their feet clink against the scorched metal. Their ears would be their second defense, along with stealth and Samus' blaster. They paused after they came to the first hallway, listened for any noise, then headed forward to the next intersection. When they got there, they listened again, and they heard footsteps; hundreds of little clinks of the Pirate's feet against the floor. They quietly ran back and hid in one of the previous rooms. When the Pirates went by, they waited again until the coast was clear, then they went down the hallway that the Pirates came down, and they kept going that way. They heard more footsteps, so they hid in a little alcove until they passed. They walked again and came to another intersection. When they got there, they took a right and headed down. When they reached the end, they heard the feet surround them. They were coming from each direction; they had nowhere to go. "Uh-oh," said Samus "I know what you mean. We are surrounded." "It's not that, Chigniv. It's...me...I...am...having another...attack. RUN!" When she yelled, the Pirates ran in, and Chigniv tried to run out. Before the Pirates completely surrounded her, waves of them flew backwards from the blasts. Chigniv hid behind a pile of them until it was clear to run around the corner. When the blasts stopped, he ran back to Samus, who was lying on the ground. "They are...getting...worse. I...am getting...close...to death...Ugh." "No, you can't. Not now. We are so close. Hold out for a little while longer." He helped her to her feet, and he led the way through the ship. From his memory, the hidden lab was right under the ship. Getting there was going to be a challenge, but he wasn't willing to give up; getting Samus healthy again was his highest priority, even more than his life. 


End file.
